


Day Ninety-Two || So Cold

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [92]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's always had distaste for extravagant parties and elbow-rubbing. But at least she's not the only one here who feels that way.





	Day Ninety-Two || So Cold

She  _ hates _ parties like this...but Hinata has little choice but to show up. If not,  _ Father _ would be so disappointed. Disappointed because her absence would be questioned, and thus his reputation - in any small way - would be tarnished.

It’s a retirement shindig for the mayor of their city - a woman of an old family, Tsunade. The newcomer voted in will assume office in a few days. But for tonight, it’s all about celebrating one of the city’s most influential and positively-reviewed leaders in its history.

At the very least, Hinata can say she admires the woman. She’s got tenacity, and helped pass reformative legislation during her years in office. It helps she’s a retired surgeon, as well.

Hence her father’s involvement in her campaign. The Hyūga family business - one of the largest in the city - is a medical tech company.

Her position in power has been good for business. They donated to her reelection campaigns, and she in turn helped promote their services to the local hospitals, and campaigned for helpful bits and pieces of laws and lifting restrictions.

Perhaps a bit shady, but...well, Hinata  _ does _ know that her father runs an honest company. Their tech is good, and saves more and more lives the further they innovate. It just...happens to be costly.

But that’s part of a much larger problem that’s neither here nor there. Simply put, it’s the main reason she and her family are here at all.

Anyone who’s anyone has been invited. There’s news station cameras everywhere, and Hinata can’t help but look to them warily. Both she and her sister are in attendance tonight, despite both still being in school. Hinata silently prays there’s no interviews or anything...she hates being asked questions about herself. And in reality, she doesn’t know as much as she likely should about the soon-to-be-ex mayor. Looking stupid on a local news network isn't how she wants to spend her evening.

There aren’t many people her age, and Hinata mentally despairs. Of course, she doesn’t know too many people her age  _ anyway _ . Hiashi insists on his daughters attending private schools, and everyone’s so stuck up or already in their own cliques. She hasn’t had a friend since her first few years of elementary, when she was still in public school.

Sure, she has people who come around, or socialize when expected...but none of them actually  _ like _ her. They never speak to her outside what’s set up.

The closest person she can call a friend is her art teacher, Ms. Yūhi.

As Hiashi starts schmoozing, and Hanabi sticks to his side like glue, Hinata gives a soft sigh, excusing herself to the washroom. But in reality, she takes to wandering, mostly just admiring the other guests, the decorations, the atmosphere.

She’s never felt like she’s belonged in spaces like this. Rather, she feels like an outsider looking in...hence her habit of simply walking around and observing.

“- believe we’re stuck here for the evening.”

Catching a voice, Hinata glances over to see two young men standing near a refreshment table. One looks about her age, with untamed black hair and exasperated eyes of a matching shade. His brother’s locks - or, she’ll assume they’re brothers - are far longer, and his expression far calmer. 

“Sasuke, no need to be so cold. It’s just one night -”

“I have homework, Itachi! And practice!”

“You can have band practice any time. Just reschedule.”

“You know how hard it is to get the gang together?”

Sasuke’s question, however, goes unanswered as the elder brother catches her staring. He quickly flashes a charming smile, and Hinata jolts. “Good evening, miss. Looking for someone?”

“Oh, n-no, I was just -”

“You’re Hiashi Hyūga’s daughter, are you not? Hinata?”

There’s a blink. He...recognizes her? “I...yes, I - I am.”

“I’m Itachi Uchiha, and this is my brother Sasuke. Our father Fugaku is chief of city police.”

Oh...she should have known that. While she’s never officially met them before, they run in several of the same circles thanks to her father’s connections. And of course, chief of police is rather  _ involved _ with how the city runs and operates. Of course he and his family would be here tonight.

“It’s...it’s nice to meet you.”

“Would you care for a drink? There’s a few non-alcoholic varieties.”

She gives a nervous glance back toward her father. He’s still engaged in conversation with some important-looking person. Apparently her absence hasn’t been noticed yet. Good. And...technically speaking, she might be able to excuse herself if he finds her  _ rubbing elbows _ with other young people of influential families. 

“I...yes, I would.”

After a brief tour of the refreshments by Itachi, Hinata chooses a freckled lemonade, perking up at the strawberries floating in it. A bit bitter, but otherwise sweet.

“So, I take it your father has been quite fond of Mayor Senju,” Itachi observes.

“Ah...yes. They’ve spoken quite r-regularly since she took office.”

Noting her wilt in stature, Itachi muses for a moment. “Ah...perhaps we’ll refrain from politics. Forgive me - as someone who wants to enter the political arena, it’s a habit.”

“Oh!”

“For the moment, however, I’m studying law in our local law school. I should graduate in about two years.”

“A good path for one wanting to go into politics.”

“That was my thought. What of yourself?”

“Oh...I’m still in high school: my final year.”

“So is Sasuke! He is...yet undecided about a major.”

Glancing to the younger brother, Hinata gives a tentative smile. “I can relate.”

He just scowls.

“...forgive him. The party’s put him in a sour mood. He had other plans, but...Father was quite insistent he attend.”

“Something else I can understand.” After a small hesitation, she dares to ask, “You...like music?”

Sasuke gives her a glance.

“I...didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard your brother mention a band…?”

A pause. “...yeah.”

“What genre do you play?”

“Punk, mostly.”

“Oh! Do you...have any finished songs? Could I listen to them anywhere?”

A brow perks. “ _ You _ listen to punk?”

“I listen to whatever s-strikes my fancy.”

He just scoffs.

Itachi gives his brother a look. “Sasuke…”

“We’ve got one song on Spotify. Working on an album...or at least, I  _ would  _ be if I wasn’t -”

“Yes, yes, if you weren’t here,” Itachi cuts in with a sigh.

“Well...I like to do painting - I take art classes. If you need some album artwork...maybe I could help!” Hinata offers.

“...really?”

“Sure!”

“Hinata.”

Giving a small start, Hinata turns to see her father and sister approaching. “H...hello.”

He then looks to the Uchiha brothers. “Itachi. Sasuke. It’s good to see you and your family come out in support of Mayor Senju.”

At once, Itachi puts on a practiced smile. “We wouldn’t miss it, Mr. Hyūga. We were just getting to know your daughter, Hinata. I do hope we weren’t keeping her?”

“No, that’s quite all right. It’s good for her to start forging her own connections. Thank you for indulging her.”

“...she’s been excellent company.”

Hiashi dares to look surprised at that. “...well, if you see your father before I do, please give him my regards.”

“I will - thank you so much.”

The trio watch him move on, Hanabi in tow.

“...yikes,” Sasuke mutters under his breath, earning a sharp look from his brother.

“No...he’s right,” Hinata admits softly.

There’s a pause before Itachi offers, “...I apologize.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Thank you...for sticking up for me.”

They go quiet, and Hinata can’t help but notice Sasuke’s thoughtful look.

As the festivities get underway, Hinata excuses herself to go find her father. But as she makes to leave, Sasuke takes her wrist. “What -?”

“Let me give you my number.”

“...I -?”

“Album art.”

“...oh! Yes, yes - um…” She digs out her phone, exchanging digits. “I hope you get the songs finished soon!”

“You and me both. I’ll text you a link to our work when I get home.”

“Thank you.”

“Later.”

Watching him retreat toward a rather barrel-chested man and a designer-clad woman she can only assume are his parents, Hinata can’t help a small smile. Maybe he’s not as cold as he first seemed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This...didn't turn out like I expected it would, in all honesty. I had a vague idea, and then it just kinda...meandered from there xD
> 
> I had a few scenarios in mind, but none of them felt like something I could pull off, so...we went with modern, politics, parties...fun stuff! Sasuke could have fit the prompt a bit better, but he wasn't cooperating. Given his attitude in this piece, I...guess I can't blame him!
> 
> That's all for today, though. Been doing a LOT of writing today, so I need to rest my poor hands, haha - thanks for reading!


End file.
